


The Twilight Sparkle Scholarship Program

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Glasses, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Schoolgirls, Sex Club, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: At first, Twilight Sparkle's new plan to make money for college was going great! She'd kneel in a little room for hours on end, service everyone that comes by for $20 per blowjob, and she could even do her homework in between clients! But what happens when someone she knows visits her glory hole? Sure, they're supposed to be anonymous, but there's only one Rainbow Dash and she makes damn sure everyone knows it.So many questions! Why does Rainbow Dash have the proper equipment to use a glory hole? Will Twilight go through with it? Will Rainbow Dash tell everyone about the great service she received?! The answers are: Who cares why, Of course she will, and Stay tuned for Chapter Two!





	1. $20 a head.

The Twilight Sparkle Scholarship Program  
Chapter One: $20 a head.  
-by Drace Domino

Twilight Sparkle had given up a lot for her new friends. In the transition from Crystal Prep to Canterlot High certain concessions had to be made, and while the young woman didn’t regret the decision she had made it had definitely required her to approach life with a different viewpoint. She wouldn’t trade her new life for anything in the world; her friends were wonderful and gave her the greatest joys she had ever known, and no longer did she have to cry herself to sleep at night thanks to the creeping loneliness that took her over each and every night. If anything, she slept better than ever...but maybe that was just because she was always tired from sucking so many cocks.

Her after school job was taking a lot out of her. As soon as Twilight Sparkle realized that her scholarship potential was significantly lowered as she transitioned to Canterlot High, the young woman had made the decision that she needed to get creative to earn some money. Working in fast food or retail wouldn’t give her nearly enough for the time investment, and to afford the sort of ivy league school that would properly nurture her natural gifts, she had to push herself into territories she had never quite imagined before. That was when, with a trembling voice and an adorable, nervous face she had approached a local sex shop in order to fulfill its “help wanted” section online. Why work retail or flip burgers for minimum wage when she could get on her knees working a glory hole and make $20 per cock? Why spend all that time on her feet dealing with unruly customers when she could be in relative privacy except for the occasional “visitor.” In her head she had compartmentalized it quite a bit, though there was no escaping a certain unavoidable truth...she was a cocksucking whore now, and that was what she had become in order to keep her friends.

“Mmmph...nnng…” Twilight Sparkle gagged around another thick, creamy load deposited squarely into her mouth. Her most recent client was sporting an impressive length by the standards that she was typically offered; a unit so long and thick that she couldn’t quite take all of it without it threatening to tickle the depths of her throat. She had sucked it diligently with the style and service that she had learned over the past two weeks, and her reward for that talent was a mouthful of cum and a fresh $20 bill shoved through the hole afterwards. The man on the other end of the glory hole said nothing after paying for the services rendered, and it left Twilight Sparkle alone for another chunk of time where she could tend to her other duties. In that tiny room she had already put together a perfect set-up for her purposes; though it was a cramped little area where she was expected to kneel for four hours straight that was no reason she couldn’t get some homework done. Her digital tablet sat open right beside a few textbooks and writing utensils, and in between her clients she turned right back to her studies while she swallowed the deposit they gave her.

Advanced Calculus? Throbbing cock and a mouthful of cum. Physics? Thick, dark dick and a mouthful of cum. English Literature? A hefty, wide prick that stretched her mouth...and a big dose of cum to finish it off. For four hours every evening Twilight Sparkle sat in her closet and repeated the process, braced on her knees in her Crystal Prep schoolgirl outfit. It had always somehow made her feel more professional...and the stuffy and itchy fabric served as an important reminder to her about what she had given up. If she wanted to return to a place of higher learning she’d have to suck every last cock that appeared through the glory hole, and it didn’t matter how smeared her glasses got or how full her belly became. That was the price of education. That was the price of being all that she could be.

Sometimes, while she was sucking on clients that slipped through her hole to be serviced, her nearby phone would buzz with activity. Her dear friends were always up to something that sounded like fun, whether it was visiting the animal shelter Fluttershy volunteered at or watching Rainbow Dash win another soccer game. Sometimes they even messaged her directly, Sunset Shimmer vying for her attention or Rarity asking if she could give her opinion on her latest “ivy league chic.” More often than not when Twilight Sparkle sent replies to those texts it was while her mouth was bobbing up and down on an excited stranger’s dick, threads of spit falling from her lips and landing against her phone’s surface as she tried to type.

“Twilight, want to go to the movies?”

“Sorry Sunset, my parents want me to stay home and study. :(“ A lie told to a girl she was deeply fond of, underneath a layer of glistening, cock-flavored spit. Somehow writing it out made the lie sting less to tell, but there were indeed evenings that Twilight Sparkle wished she could take her friends up on their offers. Such was the price of friendship; however, and she’d rather suck dozens of cocks a day if it meant getting to spend her school hours surrounded by the girls that had come to mean so very much to her.

Such was Twilight Sparkle’s evenings, sucking on anonymous cocks and slurping down mouthful after mouthful of cum. For a full month and a half Twilight Sparkle worked at her lewd new job, and after so much time spent on her knees she was smart enough to know that she was getting pretty good at it. The time she had to work on her homework was increasing more and more as she learned how to get those cocks off quicker and quicker, and as soon as she got over the initial shame and humiliation of her new role she found herself looking on the bright side. Heck, she even figured out that a simple pillow underneath her knees made for a much easier four hours...not to mention saved them from scuffing and bruises that she’d have to explain to her friends later on.

It was just when Twilight Sparkle was thinking that she finally had a lock on her new job, that she could perform her duties with the utmost skill and professionalism, that life threw her a curveball she didn’t expect. It was early in the evening that she heard someone step into the room beside her glory hole, and she put aside her Civics homework so she could prepare to service a new member. Her hands dropped to her knees after she squared her glasses on her face as she looked straight through the hole, already seeing a lap of a slender individual preparing to give her a treat. It struck her as odd at first; it must’ve been quite the skinny young man coming to get service from her, but as a voice filled the room beside her and flowed through the hole, Twilight Sparkle gave a sudden shudder of surprise.

“Yeah, Pinkie, I’ll tell ya how it goes.” None other than Rainbow Dash’s voice filled the room beside her, an unmistakeable and casually arrogant tone. As the young woman was clearly chatting on her cell phone her free hand lowered just in front of the hole itself, pulling down at the waistband of her tight black shorts and getting ready to present herself. “No, I’m here right now. No, Pinkie, I won’t talk to you while I get it done. Because it’s weird! No, I don’t want you to call me when you visi--I’m hanging up now, I don’t want you distracting me!” There was a soft beep as the phone shut off, before Dash’s voice filled the room once more. “Sorry about that! Here you go...my first time at one of these, but I can’t wait!”

And then, with a casual tug at the front of her shorts, Rainbow Dash presented her cock. It was unmistakably hers for sure; the same blue tint as the rest of the athlete, now sticking through the same hole that Twilight Sparkle had sucked dozens if not hundreds of cocks through before. It was the first time she was ever offered one that belonged to someone she knew; or at least, the first time she ever knew as much. Only Rainbow Dash had been so blatant as to have a conversation on her cell phone before getting her cock sucked, and usually Twilight Sparkle didn’t hear more than a “Thanks, slut” before her clients slipped away. Now, with it unmistakably belonging to the best athlete at Canterlot High, Twilight Sparkle started at the full, plump weight of a bright blue cock.

And with nervous trepidation, she moved a hand forward to wrap her fingers around it. What else was a girl to do? If she rejected Rainbow Dash’s cock she might’ve risked losing her job, or even worse, made Rainbow Dash self-conscious about what was a most unusual trait of her body. Twilight Sparkle had dozens of questions as she stared at that blue cocktip with its glistening dab of precum clinging to the slit, but she knew those questions would have to wait. For now, her mouth wasn’t for asking anything...it was there to suck and serve. With a deep blush rising on the young academic’s features she pressed forward, her lips smearing around her friend’s member without Dash’s knowledge of who was on the other end.

“Oh...ohh wow, this is so awesome…” Rainbow Dash’s voice filled her side of the glory hole room again, and Twilight Sparkle could hear her press harder against the wall. Her member throbbed against the skilled and inviting tongue of the teenage nerd, and Twilight Sparkle used all of the talents she had acquired over her time working at the glory hole. Her tongue swept eagerly back and forth as she drew in a long sample of Dash’s flavor, and inch by inch she allowed that thick, long member to penetrate her mouth. The deeper she went the more Rainbow Dash could be heard moaning, and by the time Twilight Sparkle’s nose pressed up against the edge of the wall she could feel Dash tickling the back of her throat. Usually such deep penetrations into her mouth gave Twilight Sparkle pause, and she’d attempt to handle such big, thick lengths by sucking on the tip while her hands did most of the work. But...this was Rainbow Dash. How could she give her dear friend anything but her very best?

From there, Twilight Sparkle sucked on her friend’s cock feeling both ashamed and guilty over what she was doing. If Rainbow Dash knew she might’ve been angry at just who was sucking her off, or even worse, she might even tell the others! More than ever Twilight Sparkle embraced the secrecy of her work, moving her hands down to flip her phone over, making sure it was completely out of sight of the girl on the other side of the hole. She even brought one of her text books nearby and rested it on her lap, already preparing to slide it right in front of the hole the second she was finished. Rainbow Dash was bold and impulsive, and Twilight Sparkle could’ve easily imagined her being the type to steal a glance through the hole as soon as she was finished. And while she made her preparations to safeguard her identity...she sucked. Long and deep, taking Dash as much as she could and ensuring that her friend’s cock was fully layered in her spit. For the moment she went slowly as she got used to the girth but over time she was emboldened to go a little quicker, a fact that helped spread spit to her cheeks and the outside of her lips, and even dropped against the surface of her textbook in her lap.

Thankfully, she had learned on her very first day on the job that waterproof book covers were pretty much a necessity in her line of work. She still wasn’t sure how she was going to explain the stain on her Trigonometry book at the end of the year.

“Omigosh...this is the best blowjob ever…” Rainbow Dash purred from the other side, rocking and rolling her hips against the wall. Every time her member was pushed to the depths of Twilight’s throat she gave another whimper, sounding adorably sweet despite her usual arrogant attitude. “L...Lady, I don’t know who you are, but you’re a gold medal cocksucker!”

Twilight Sparkle heard that praise with a tremendous blush lining her face, and again the shame and guilt crossed over her. She continued to suck her dear friend’s member out of loyalty as well as a professional work etiquette, but there was a healthy dose of humiliation involved. Every time she saw Rainbow Dash from that evening on she’d know just what she had done, be reminded of the taste of Dash’s cock, the scent of her lust, and the sounds she makes when she’s excited. It was a gross violation of their friendship that she was working the other girl’s member with such enthusiasm, and yet...she had no other option. Too much was riding on that moment, on her own perfect and flawless service. She couldn’t lose that job or else she’d have trouble paying for her ivy league college...and she couldn’t say anything for fear of Dash finding out the truth. She could only handle the situation in the only way she knew how anymore; relying on her skills as a, as Rainbow Dash had put it, gold medal cocksucker.

Those skills were tremendous indeed, and it wasn’t too long before Dash started to cum. With a tiny, cute whimper escaping from the back of the athlete’s throat she began to cum inside of her friend’s mouth, completely oblivious as to the identity of the woman she was feeding. In Dash’s mind she was likely envisioning some cute blonde of porn-worthy features...not the bookish, nerdy teenage girl that was tender and sweet and seemingly innocent. Her member throbbed as she released burst after burst of cum into the inviting wet hole that she was offered, and she could tell from the steady motions and suction that the girl on the other end of the hole was swallowing. It was enough to make Dash practically melt, and her voice filled the room with excitement and enthusiasm.

“You...You swallow, too?!” She giggled, her length surging even harder at the realization. “Best! Slut! Ever!” Her happiness was par for course with Rainbow Dash’s reactionary nature, but it definitely made Twilight Sparkle feel just a little more ashamed. Ashamed and...excited, if she was being perfectly honest. The panties hiding underneath her schoolgirl skirt were wet that evening, and as she gulped down load after load of Rainbow Dash’s creamy cum she was left with a feeling of humiliation mixed with bizarre satisfaction. No sooner did Rainbow Dash’s member leave her mouth; however, did Twilight Sparkle realize she had to cover her tracks.

True to her prediction, no sooner did Rainbow Dash pull her cock free did she try to steal a peek through the hole, wanting to see the beauty on the other side. Thankfully Twilight Sparkle was just quick enough to press her textbook up against the slot, ensuring that all Dash could see was the spit-marked waterproof cover. Dash gave a little noise of disappointment when she realized she wasn’t going to get to see the wonderful little cocksucker, but her voice still carried through with delight.

“You were the best, I’ll be back!” She promised, and her fingers pushed at the textbook at the hole just enough to squeeze her crisp $20 bill through. As it dropped down in between Twilight Sparkle’s knees, she continued with a joyful tone. “And I’m gonna tell all my friends! You’re gonna be sucking on so many Rainboom cocks!”

That knowledge, more than anything, made Twilight Sparkle quiver. Long after Rainbow Dash disappeared Twilight Sparkle simply knelt there, contending with the wet panties pressed against her slit and the taste of Dash’s cum still resting in her mouth. She didn’t turn to her homework like she usually did after servicing a dick, and her attention wasn’t drawn back to reality until a new fresh cock was offered up to her. Only then did she give a gasp, and with a renewed sense of focus go back to work.

The rest of the evening was business as usual at the glory hole...but Rainbow Dash’s words stuck with her. Soon, she’d know what the cocks of all of her friends tasted like.

End of Chapter One.


	2. The Canterlot High Cumdump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Rainbow Dash has been spreading the word that there's a top notch glory hole in town, and all of her friends have been visiting. None of them have realized it's really Twilight Sparkle on the other end, including a particularly mean Fluttershy that gets...well...nasty when she's horny.

The Twilight Sparkle Scholarship Program  
Chapter Two: The Canterlot High Cumdump  
-By Drace Domino

Twilight Sparkle had been lying to her friends for weeks now. Well...perhaps not lying, but she was certainly not telling them something they all had a right to know. It was awkward for the young woman during lunchtime now; sitting at the cafeteria table surrounded by all of her friends. None of them had volunteered that they had all been to visit the sex shop glory hole, and Twilight Sparkle had similarly kept silent that it was her on the other end of the wall. Sometimes it was more awkward than others, like when Sunset Shimmer would openly flirt with her or idly rub her hand up and down Twilight’s leg. There were even times when Twilight Sparkle wanted to confess, to blurt out right in the middle of lunch that it had been she that was sucking all of their cocks.

Sure, they’d have a lot of questions for her...but that could easily go both ways. Why did all of her friends have cocks? Why were they all willing to unload their members at an anonymous glory hole in a seedy sex shop? For that matter, where the hell were they getting the money?! In the past two weeks Twilight Sparkle had made nearly a thousand dollars between her six friends, a total of fifty blowjobs spread around six young women. And while her scholarship fund was looking healthier than ever, the whole experience was doing quite the number on poor Twilight’s sensitive heart. Was it right to charge her friends for oral sex? Was it right to hide that it was her? She couldn’t really stumble across any real answers, and so she simply stayed the course. Still, with every taste of one of her friends’ cocks she could help but feel a little bit guiltier, a little bit more depraved.

Each of her friends had their own style, and a unique cock all their own. Rainbow Dash had been the first of the group that Twilight Sparkle had sucked, and now Twilight Sparkle knew well how excited Dash got in the heat of the moment. More than any of the others Rainbow Dash would grind herself against the side of the wall with her member pushing deep into Twilight Sparkle’s mouth, throating her forcefully and enjoying the tight embrace of that warm, wet hole. She was also the most notorious at trying to catch a peek at the girl behind the hole in the wall, and although thus far she had been completely unsuccessful Twilight Sparkle knew...sooner or later, Rainbow Dash would be quick enough and the whole thing would be revealed.

Applejack was the biggest, at least so far as Twilight Sparkle could see. It suited the farmgirl to have an impressive member, and when it was shoved all the way through the glory hole poor Twilight couldn’t even take it down far enough for her nose to push against the wall. The first time she had sucked on Applejack’s impressive home-grown member she was afraid she almost gave up her identity when she had a sudden coughing fit; one that she was forced to muffle behind both of her hands. The farmgirl’s prick was just too big! How could a teenage nerd like Twilight Sparkle handle such a member? At least Applejack had been polite; however, and as soon as she heard the sound of feminine coughing from the other side of the wall she had offered a “Shucks, darlin’, take your time. I know it’s probably a bit much for a cute lil’ thing like you.”

Rarity was the generous one. She always made sure to add a little tip to the twenty dollar bill she slid through the glory hole after she came, sometimes in the form of a few extra dollars and sometimes in less financial but no less appreciated means. Tiny gifts and trinkets like a miniature bottle of perfume and a pair of finely tailored gloves, the latter of which Twilight was sure were of Rarity’s own design. They were beautiful and Twilight would’ve done anything to wear them out in public, but...well, she couldn’t have Rarity spotting them. Underneath Twilight’s bed there was a tiny box filled with little luxuries that she had earned while sucking Rarity’s cock, kept sealed tight so she wouldn’t be tempted to use any of them. As if Rarity’s wonderfully soft, smooth shaft wasn’t enough of a gift to celebrate.

When it came to generosity of another sort; however, Sunset Shimmer won the day. She was easily the heaviest cummer out of all of Twilight Sparkle’s friends, and the nerdy young woman was already building a theory that it was because Sunset Shimmer began her life in Equestria. Something about the other girl’s originally-equine physiology made her cum in wild and copious amounts, amounts that at first had taken Twilight Sparkle completely off guard. It was too much for her mouth even after a few panicked swallows, and that first evening she had sucked Sunset Shimmer’s cock her dear friend had absolutely ruined her schoolgirl outfit for the evening. Cum had gotten everywhere! On her collar, on her sleeves, on her skirt...even somehow against the inside of her thighs, near the edge of her panties. Ever since then Twilight Sparkle had begun carrying around a thermos just for that occasion, and she knew that as soon as she saw that smooth yellow member to have it ready to collect every last drop. And naturally, in the heat of her shameful submission to the madness she had embraced...she drank from it throughout the evening. Days that Sunset Shimmer visited the glory hole were days that Twilight Sparkle never went home hungry.

The same went for Pinkie Pie, actually, though instead of a thermos full of warm, tasty cum the party planner always made sure to sneak a few treats into the glory hole. Different from the luxurious gifts that Rarity managed to slip into the slot, Pinkie Pie’s were always sweet confections. Iced cupcakes, pieces of cake, a slice of berry pie that was somehow oven-warm...the adorable pink skinned young woman was always quite generous with the treats! Sometimes she’d giggle to the “mystery woman” on the other side of the hole, joking that her sweet confections were to get the taste of cock out of her mouth. And in truth, that wasn’t necessary. Pinkie Pie easily had the tastiest cock out of all six of Twilight Sparkle’s friends, and though she couldn’t quite figure out why it always put her in mind of sucking on a great big lollipop. Blowing Pinkie Pie anonymously through the hole was a great way for a teenage girl to keep her weight down, since she could sate her sweet tooth in a more organic fashion...but it also meant having the willpower to resist the whoopie pies, muffins, and cherry changas that Pinkie always offered up in thanks.

And finally, the cock that had surprised Twilight Sparkle the most since she had begun sucking off her six best friends...Fluttershy. So sweet and so demure, so tender and so innocent...Twilight Sparkle never would’ve imagined the darkness that lurked in the sweet young woman’s lust. It was that particular evening that Twilight Sparkle knew she’d be getting a visit from Fluttershy soon; the adorable young woman always swung by the glory hole on Thursday nights. It was her go-to stop after volunteering at the animal shelter, and after doing so much good for cute little animals, the only thing Fluttershy had on her mind was getting her prick sucked off. Twilight Sparkle had braced herself the whole evening knowing that it was coming, and she had done her best to work on all of her other clients while she waited. The typical deluge of male cocks came through the hole and offered themselves up to her, and in order to appease her duties Twilight Sparkle sucked every last one of them. Cum filled her mouth, smeared her glasses, plastered her pretty purple face...and even after ten cocks she still wasn’t tired, nor was she able to get the knowledge out of her mind that it was Fluttershy’s night to visit. And sure enough, as the hour grew late and Twilight Sparkle’s knees started to hurt from resting on them so long, she heard a new person step into the other side of the room. She saw the signs of movement through the hole, and when a voice filled the air between them she was reaffirmed that it was her sweetest friend.

“So, how’s my favorite cumdump whore doing?”

Sweetest...was a bit of an overstatement, at least so far as their interactions through the glory hole. Fluttershy was loving and tender and kind to a fault when it came to dealing with all of her friends, but in the privacy of a glory hole? When she thought nobody she knew was around to hear? The sweet thing was crass, rude, abusive, and...made Twilight Sparkle more wet than she had possibly imagined was possible. Already she was feeling damp underneath her panties, and she slipped a hand under the rim of her schoolgirl skirt, petting her pussy through the thin fabric. She pressed her lips against the hole and let her tongue trail out; sticking forward and inviting Fluttershy to shove her lengthy prick inside. As always Twilight Sparkle said no words as she invited Fluttershy to anonymously facefuck her; her job was to drink cum in a veil of mystery, and she relished every filthy second of it.

“Aww, some cunt must be hungry.” Fluttershy giggled, and soon procured her lengthy, thick member. “Open up nice and wide, bitch, because my yoga therapist gave me a handjob earlier and we didn’t have time to finish. I’m about ready to pop, and I wanna hear you choke on my load.”

And, as Twilight Sparkle had learned in her new duties...it was always best to give the customer what she wanted. When she first tasted Fluttershy’s cock it struck her once more as a uniquely flavored prick. Different from Pinkie Pie’s own sugary snack, but still noteworthy enough that she would’ve been able to tell it was Fluttershy even if she was blindfolded. The piercings were a clear giveaway as well; a series of rings along the underside of Fluttershy’s shaft, each one of them designed to help her cock look even more intimidating than it already was. Twilight Sparkle had spotted through the glory hole on past visits that Fluttershy’s body modifications hadn’t stopped there; right above her shaft where she was shaved of all fur the words “Scream for it, whore” were tattooed in an aggressive, angry font. Fluttershy, more than any of Twilight Sparkle’s six best friends, made hungry, dominant use of her cock.

Twilight Sparkle shoved her head forward, working the inches of Fluttershy’s pierced cock down her mouth and into her throat, forcing herself to strain to claim every bit of it. Her skin crawled with lewd humiliation and submission, and she never felt more debased and depraved than when she was Fluttershy’s evening cumdump. Soon she managed to press her nose against the wall just above the hole, the full limit of her capability. That thick yellow member was stretching her throat, forcing her to mildly gag while ribbons of thick, wet spit drooled from the corners of her mouth. She made a true mess of herself that evening; spit rolling down her face and onto the collar of her schoolgirl shirt, and unable to resist she finally worked her hand down the front of her panties. Two fingers slid inside as she fucked herself against them, and messily began the process of sucking Fluttershy’s prick.

It was...rough, glorious, humiliating...all of the things that Twilight Sparkle had come to love and hate about herself. She had started all this madness to earn money for college, but when she was sucking off Fluttershy it was impossible to ignore the fact that she had long since stopped caring about the money. Nowadays, she cared about the cock. Applejack’s big member and Rainbow Dash’s eager prick, Sunset Shimmer’s big payloads of cum or Rarity and Pinkie Pie’s little gifts to their favorite whore...she loved sucking off her wonderful friends, and none of them made her feel like more of a whore than dear, sweet Fluttershy.

“Mmm, you’re a hungry bitch tonight, aren’t you?” Fluttershy spoke up, her sweet and soft voice sounding quite strange saying such harsh words. “My my...I wonder what your parents would say if they knew. Their daughter is a cocksucking tramp, that’s only good for swallowing cum.”

“Mmph...nnmssnn…” Twilight Sparkle never spoke when she was working, but she moaned quite a bit. She did her best to disguise her voice and so far hadn’t been caught, likely because none of her visiting friends particularly cared what a glory hole bitch sounded like. As Fluttershy’s member drove even deeper down Twilight’s throat the girl’s eyes opened wide, gargling around that length as it distended her throat. Her tongue swished back and forth underneath the line of tiny metal rings and she continued to drool in heavy ropes, her hips flashing forward faster as she continued to fuck herself to her fingers. It was...intense, as intense as it had ever been, and Fluttershy was clearly in a mood. A very dominant, very hostile, very demanding mood. And Twilight Sparkle loved it.

“That’s it. That’s it, whore, take it deep.” Fluttershy giggled, shuddering as her prick went into the tight, warm depths of her anonymous friend’s throat. “Pretend it’s your dad’s if you have to, I’m sure that was the first cock you sucked!” It was hardly the meanest thing she had ever said to Twilight Sparkle, but it was certainly up there. Twilight didn’t care, only sucking all the harder for Fluttershy’s efforts. She would eat up every word of abuse, every bit of hateful talk from her sweet friend, so long as she could keep enthusiastically enjoying being Fluttershy’s cocksucking slut.

And when Fluttershy demanded something of Twilight Sparkle the young woman never thought she’d allow, the cocksucking nerd didn’t resist. When that wet, pierced prick pulled out of Twilight Sparkle’s mouth it left the young woman gasping, whimpering, wondering just where that mighty member had gone and how she could get it back in her mouth. But when Fluttershy spoke up her words were demanding and harsh, and the tone of a woman that wasn’t to be trifled with.

“Push your ass up against the glory hole, bitch.” Fluttershy demanded, voice dark and menacing. “Tonight, I’m getting your pussy.”

It was something Twilight Sparkle had never offered through the hole before, but she didn’t hesitate that evening. No sooner did the demand come from Fluttershy was Twilight Sparkle already getting into position, squeezing her round rear against the wall and pulling her panties aside. She was still fully dressed as she offered up her pussy to her sweet friend, shoes still laced and socks still pulled up to her knees, glasses still perched on the tip of her nose and her school outfit still perfectly wrapped around her, if more than a little damp. She was whimpering from heat and excitement as she felt her fuckhole squeezing against the slit in the wall, and she learned that Fluttershy wasn’t bluffing...she was going to fuck whatever bitch was on the other end.

She didn’t know it was Twilight Sparkle, nor did she care. All Fluttershy knew was that the girl on the other side of the wall had sucked her cock reliably over the past few weeks, and she had finally earned the right to get a proper ride on her pierced prick. When Fluttershy shoved herself inside it wasn’t gentle and it wasn’t tender; her lust pushing her to behave in a manner that was the exact opposite of what anyone would expect. Her cock pierced Twilight’s tender purple pussy and drove down as far as it could before the wall separated them, and once she had it squeezed in tight the young woman gave a groan of joyful delight.

“Ohh...that’s nice, slut.” Fluttershy chirped up, just before she started to fuck. “Now stay right there and hold your knees, because I’m gonna fuck you up like the worthless cocksleeve you are!”

She did just that. Twilight Sparkle’s trembling hands moved down to grip her bare knees, rubbing at them as she fought to stabilize herself. She had just been kneeling down for hours sucking on cock after cock after cock, and now she was bending forward and hoping they still had the strength enough to support her. She could feel that thick cockhead pushing against her pussy for only a few brief seconds before Fluttershy shoved herself inside, and when she did Twilight Sparkle had to slap her hands both over her mouth to prevent from calling out. It took the support away from her knees and she nearly doubled over as she murmured and screamed into her palms; her rear lifting as the thick pierced length of Fluttershy plunged deep into her wet, tight fuckhole. The thread of Twilight’s panties wedged against the side of her friend’s thick cock, but it offered no resistance as Fluttershy began to fuck. Hard, deep, fierce...the otherwise timid young woman was delivered to Twilight Sparkle a depraved rutting just as violent as she had promised.

Twilight Sparkle had never hit a point so low and wicked before, and something about it drove her absolutely wild. If sucking on her friends’ cocks without their knowledge was already exciting, surely letting them fuck her would be even more intense! Her mind was already spinning with the possibilities, of being fucked by Rarity and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and...ohhh, Applejack’s big, farm-bred cock. The thought of it made her pussy tighten up even harder on Fluttershy’s member, and as she felt that pistoning meat drive deep into her with the rings rubbing the front inside of her pussy, Twilight was overtaken with the first of what was bound to be several intense climaxes.

She squirted; just like the slut that Fluttershy had called her, spraying her nectar against the front of her panties and shuddering as it dripped down her thighs is messy, wet waves. Even as her raw and sensitive cunt twitched in the throes of climax Fluttershy continued to pound her, pushing deep and raw and giving her no chance to catch her breath or recover. Twilight Sparkle’s books below her were soaked with her own spray, but the nerdy young woman didn’t care in the moment...all she wanted was to be fucked more, fucked harder, fucked until she couldn’t take it any more.

By the time Fluttershy was finished with Twilight Sparkle the young future college-student had cum several more times, her thighs now soaked with her squirt and layered so dense that it dampened her socks. When Fluttershy’s own climax came she shoved her hips forward as far as she could, giving the slut on the other end of the glory hole the choice of where that cum would go. She even hissed from the back of her throat as she did so, barking out to her favorite faceless cocksucker while she did so.

“Keep it in, bitch, and there’s a good tip for you!” Fluttershy smirked, just as her member started to throb. “Don’t you fucking pull me out if you want that tip!”

Load after load released inside the trembling Twilight Sparkle, and she found herself shaking in yet another orgasm as Fluttershy filled her. Creamy dense cum filled her pussy, dripped down her slit, painted her legs...and gave her a whole new meaning in life. When Fluttershy pulled out she drug her shaft rings hard against the inside of Twilight’s pussy, making her shudder all the more before her member swept out. Twilight, well-fucked and filled, was helpless to do anything other than drop to her knees in a gasping, cum-filled mess. The back of her head was facing the glory hole, and she could feel a few more squirts of cum slap the back of her head...a couple of lingering shots pumped out by the dominant Fluttershy.

“Nice work, cunt.” She smirked, tucking her cock back into her pants as she spoke up again. “Here’s your tip: don’t let strangers cum in your dirty fuckhole, you worthless bitch. See you next week.”

Fluttershy left without paying...like she almost always did. But that evening, she had given Twilight Sparkle something even more precious than a measly twenty dollars. She had given her a pussy filled with cum, and a whole new idea for the next stage of her business.

Twenty dollars for a blowjob. Forty for her pussy. That’d get her into a good school for sure.

Twilight Sparkle crawled forward in her tiny glory hole cabinet, cum slipping out of her pussy and her breathing hard and ragged. The last thing she saw before a fresh dick shoved itself into the hole was a text message popping up on her phone; a message that sounded utterly sweet and innocent...until she thought about the woman that had sent it.

“Twilight, you should totally come to the animal shelter with me next week!” Twilight could envision Fluttershy’s voice; tender and gentle and loving. A stark contrast to the fuck-mad dominant she truly was. “Every time I go I always think about you!”

Twilight Sparkle merely smiled, turning her attention to a fresh cock awaiting her attention. She’d keep her secret to herself for now...it was much more fun that way. As her mouth wrapped around a new dick and she swirled her tongue around the head, a satisfied noise escaped from her throat as cum escaped out of her pussy.

Maybe one day she’d tell her friends that she was the girl behind the glory hole...but there was no rush. After all, she still had college to save for and a brand new scheme to double her profits. Business was about to be booming for Twilight Sparkle, the spectacled teenage cocksucker.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mean horny Fluttershy is one of my favorite Fluttershies, right there alongside Futashy, Sluttershy, and vanilla regular Fluttershy.
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out my tumblr if you like my work!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	3. Business is Booming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle receives something she didn't expect - an offer to come serve one of her friends outside of the glory hole as a full-blown prostitute. She's not about to pass up an opportunity to make that much money, but it turns out one of her friends has a secret of her own!

The Twilight Sparkle Scholarship Program  
Chapter Three: Business is Booming  
-by Drace Domino

Twenty dollars for her mouth, forty for her pussy. For the past two weeks Twilight Sparkle had run her glory hole under those prices, and for two weeks she had experienced a noticeable uptick of sales. Considering the fact that most people that visited were happy to pay for both, sales had practically tripled overnight! The same cocks came to visit her day after day, and though some were still strangers she could tell when it was her friends that stopped by to enjoy their favorite spot to get off. Fluttershy’s word of mouth had spread through them all and each one of the girls was eager to get their piece of Twilight Sparkle’s pussy...even if none of them had the slightest idea of who the girl behind the wall was.

Twilight Sparkle was happy to oblige...so long as they could pay the fee. After all, college wasn’t cheap! If she wanted to make sure she didn’t have to work a night job during the process of getting her eight year degree, she’d have to stockpile way more money than she already had. If her parents had taught her nothing else it was fiscal responsibility, and making sure she had a secure bank account moving forward was worth sucking and fucking an extra few dicks. Besides...she didn’t hate the work, and from time to time one of her clients even fucked her into an orgasm. Usually when she was in the process of servicing one of her friends, thanks in part to the taboo nature that they had no idea just who they were fucking. In the past two weeks Twilight Sparkle had every one of the other girls in her pussy at least once, and they all certainly seemed to know what they were doing. She wasn’t walking home every night with a slightly sore mouth and a sticky face - she was walking home with a pussy filled with cum, too.

At the end of her last Friday session, after a particularly rough fucking from her friend Rarity, Twilight Sparkle noticed a little note thrown in through the hole. Rarity was often the most generous of her clients; often sneaking her little treats or extra tips for the service received. This time, however, as Twilight Sparkle opened it she realized that Rarity’s intention was quite different. Nestled into a note that was scented with perfume there was the standard heavy tip, with a few words scribbled in Rarity’s elegant, beautiful handwriting.

“Lovely as always, darling~” Twilight could just imagine her friend’s voice upon reading it, and it was easily enough to make her smile. Her pussy was still full of Rarity’s cum at that point, leaking across her purple thighs and making a little mess of her skirt. “I’d like to invite you to a little event I’m hosting with another friend of mine. I’d love it if you could reveal yourself and make an appearance, and I’ll most certainly make it worth your time. Would $500 be suitable for your attentions for an evening?”

Below the note there wasa date, time, and an address scribbled, one Twilight immediately recognized as Rarity’s home. Instantly, the young woman’s mind began to race at the possibilities. $500 wasn’t a lot of money in the long run; about a single night’s work if business was slow...but the idea of getting out of the glory hole for an evening was an enticing one. Besides...perhaps it was finally time to let the girls know just who’s been sucking and servicing their cocks all this time.

Twilight Sparkle wasn’t sure who Rarity’s mystery guest was, but she was sure of one thing: the expert cocksucker from the glory hole would most certainly make an appearance.

\---

It was just a few days later at the assigned date and time that Twilight Sparkle knocked on Rarity’s front door. She was wearing her traditional Crystal Prep outfit, deciding to lean in to the slutty schoolgirl style that she had been secretly nurturing all this time. No panties were worn underneath her pleated skirt and no bra laid under her tight fitting sweater, ensuring that her breasts were well-pronounced within the grip of it. She even pulled her hair back up into a nerdy bun so that it worked in perfect harmony with her glasses to give her that sweet, geeky look she so well pulled off. She was ready to work, but when the door opened up it was very clear that Rarity wasn’t sure what to make of things.

“T...Twilight!” Rarity was wearing a full bath robe pulled tight around her body, and blushing quite noticeably. “Such a surprise! Are you...are you here looking for one of the other girls? I’m afraid Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are out, darling!” Twilight Sparkle only smiled all the wider; this was going to be more fun than she thought.

“Hi, Rarity! I just thought we could hang out!” Twilight beamed as she pushed herself inside, sweeping right past Rarity and stepping into the living room. “I noticed your parents’ car isn’t in the driveway, so you’re home all alone, right? We could watch some TV, or get a jumpstart on our homework, or-”

“Uh, uh...Twilight, dear, I…” Rarity coughed a bit, blushing even more vibrantly as she shuffled behind her friend. It was adorably obvious how blindsided she was about to be, firmly believing that her dear friend Twilight had just stopped by at an inappropriate time. “I’m afraid I have a long evening planned of...of...washing my hair! Truly, it’s just dreadful, isn’t it? So many split ends, I just abhor it!” Her hair, as always, was flawless.

“Oh, c’mon, Rarity!” Twilight giggled, dragging her feet as Rarity pushed at her shoulders. “We don’t get to spend much alone time together! Maybe we could go for ice cream, or see a movie, or…” She could tell by the look on Rarity’s face that the poor thing was about to fret herself into fainting, and so she decided to give her a reprieve. “...or you can fuck me like the little whore I am. That’s why you asked to hire me for the night, right?”

Rarity just stared, wide-eyed, her hands dropping to her sides and gazing ahead in disbelief. For a moment Twilight thought about dragging over her friend’s fainting couch just for good measure, but it didn’t take the fashionista long to snap out of it and steady her gaze. All those blowjobs...all that fucking...to think it was Twilight Sparkle all along?!

“T...Twilight...you…”

“Rarity, I’m sure there’s probably a lot you want to talk about.” Twilight Sparkle spoke up, and braced a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Her gaze was supporting and her grip was gentle, ready to grab her a little harder should Rarity give an over dramatic faint. “And we can have all those discussions tomorrow. But I’m here to work and make some money for college. So...did you still want to buy me for the evening?” She quirked a brow, and slowly trailed her tongue across her lips. “You can do...anything you want…”

It was an offer that Twilight Sparkle wouldn’t of made to even any of the other girls. She could’ve charged Rarity a lot more for the permission to do anything to her, but honestly? Her fashionable darling of a friend had been more than generous. All Twilight Sparkle had to do was think about the box under her bed filled with Rarity’s secret treats to remember just how kind, caring, and doting a client she had been. If anyone deserved a night of slightly discounted fun, it was Rarity.

“Well...well, yes, dear, I would love to hire you!” Rarity blushed, and moved her hands down to take Twilight’s own. Immediately she began to hustle upstairs once more, pulling Twilight along and letting her voice rise in a delightful pitch. “Come along, I’ve just got to show you something! I dare say...you’re going to love it!”

 

Of all the things Twilight Sparkle might have guessed at seeing within Rarity’s bedroom, Principal Celestia was the absolute last one of them. Yet there she was as they rounded the corner into the girl’s gloriously stylish quarters, stretched out in the center of Rarity’s bedroom and presented in a rather surprising fashion. The older woman’s elegant body was stripped bare, her hands bound to the bedposts with strips of bright red silken ribbon. Her legs were similarly bound; positioned as if she were kneeling yet spread wide and similarly bound. Those bright straps of red were tightly wrapped around Celestia’s legs and delved down along the side of the bed, disappearing underneath the mattress to make sure she was firmly spread and exposed. Similar touches of fashionable domination marked Celestia’s body - pearl studded piercings on her nipples, a purple ball gag on a designer leather strap wedged within her mouth, and a collar with the words “Mistress’ Prized Pet” embroidered on the front.

Principal Celestia secretly sleeping with Rarity was...surprising. Principal Celestia being Rarity’s secret pet submissive was...even more surprising. But the fact that Principal Celestia had a cock of her own, sticking straight up into the air and desperate for attention?

Twilight Sparkle might’ve needed the fainting couch for herself. As student and principal laid eyes on each other Rarity took the lead, stepping around from behind Twilight and moving towards where their educator was bound.

“Twilight Sparkle, I’d like you to meet my personal slut.” The fashionable young lady cooed, and moved a hand down to slide her fingers across Celestia’s cockhead. The principal squirmed underneath that attention, her eyes shamefully looking at Twilight’s as she did. “I trust that everything that happens between us tonight will have a certain level of...discretion?”

“...for sure. But...I have so many questions for tomorrow.” Twilight Sparkle whispered, her eyes staring ahead utterly transfixed by the sight of Celestia’s cock. The thick shaft leading to a pair of heavy balls just underneath, the entire thing seeming to throb and quiver with each of Celestia’s breaths. It was such an intriguing sight that Twilight Sparkle didn’t even realize that Rarity had slipped out of her bathrobe; at least until the young lady fell into Twilight’s line of vision wearing full dominatrix gear.

Leather boots ran up to the centers of her thighs, and a black corset contained her breasts and elevated them to an impressive degree. She wore gloves that matched the flow of her gloves, and her lap remained free so her own cock could swing forward free and eager. Mistress Rarity looked at the little schoolgirl she had purchased for the evening and drew a wide smile, lifting a brow and resting her hands on her hips.

“So...Twilight.” She began, and once more reached a hand down to fondle the tip of Celestia’s throbbing length. “Time to earn that money I’m paying you, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You’re the boss.” Twilight Sparkle whispered, and stepped closer to the bed. “And Mistress...apparently.”

Even with a stranger set of circumstances than she ever would’ve expected, Twilight Sparkle made her way forward to make sure Rarity got her money’s worth.

\---

“That’s it, darling...ohh, this is a lovely thing to watch!” Rarity cooed from her place at the edge of the bed, watching as Twilight Sparkle sucked on their principal’s cock. Celestia didn’t have much say in the matter but it was clear she was enjoying it, from the gentle whimpering at the back of her throat to the lines of saliva that were rolling down her cheeks from the corners of the ball gag. Twilight Sparkle was braced on her hands and knees while she worked, one hand wrapped around the base of Celestia’s shaft and her tongue sweeping slowly back and forth, teasing the tip of that throbbing cock while she watched the bound older woman and her mistress.

“You see, dear, I’ve told my little pet all about my glory hole visits.” Rarity cooed as she moved a gloved hand out, pinching one of her pet’s nipples and twisting the piercing until Celestia squirmed more. Afterwards she released her grip and gave it a gentle massage - a bit of aftercare for her helpless principal. “And I promised her that if she was a good little slut for me, that I’d make sure she was rewarded for it. Imagine my surprise when you showed up at the door!” She looked over to Celestia, who was still blushing intensely. “Such a dirty teacher you are, pet! Two of your students at the same time?! My my my, how shameful!”

Twilight Sparkle merely beamed, and started to push her head down atop Celestia’s cock. She was under strict orders from Rarity not to get the older woman off just yet; to keep her well teased and throbbing but not let her cum. It was a bit different than anything Twilight was used to considering she was usually focused on getting her clients off as quickly as possible, but under the circumstances she was doing her best. After deepthroating Celestia a few sweet times she popped her tip from her lips and lowered her mouth downward until her lips could part and her tongue swept back and forth across the underside. She made sure to cover Celestia’s balls in a heavy layer of spit, the entire time watching her face to make sure she wasn’t getting close.

“You’ve always been a good customer, Rarity.” Twilight Sparkle purred, and pursed her lips to blow a gust of air across Celestia’s quivering sack. She beamed brightly for a moment, with ribbons of spit connecting her lips and her principal’s balls. “I really appreciate the little treats you give me, and all the tips. Where do you get the money, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, darling, you’d be surprised how much you can save up if you make things for yourself.” Rarity cooed as she stood up to her feet, her own cock still swinging forward and swaying with every motion. Watching Twilight suck her pet had made the fashionista rock hard, and it was well past time for her to get it on the fun. “And I’ve taken to selling some of my designs online. I’m so glad to know it’s all going to a good cause.” She had spent what had to be thousands at Twilight’s glory hole thus far, and the knowledge that it helped her friend’s college fund was enough to make the generous young woman’s heart soar. It made it all the sweeter as she knelt behind Twilight on the bed and lifted the girl’s skirt, licking her lips as she did so. “Why, darling, no sexy panties? I’ll have to ensure I make a pair for you to slip through the hole during my next visit.” It let Twilight know that despite that night, their business relationship would remain the same. One professional to another, as it were!

“Mmm...your mistress is going to fuck me, Principal Celestia.” Twilight Sparkle giggled as she pushed her hips back, letting her eyes dart up once more to the older woman’s gagged features. She pressed a few tiny kisses to the other woman’s shaft, and braced herself up on her palms so her mouth was fully out of reach of the principal’s cock. “I don’t know what her plans are, but maybe you’ll get to as well…”

“I haven’t decided yet, dear.” Rarity giggled, and slithered forward to press the tip of her shaft against Twilight’s warm, wet pussy. “But don’t get her hopes up too high - I’ve come to genuinely enjoy watching my little slut whimper.”

With that, Rarity pushed forward and Celestia had no recourse but to watch two of her students fuck each other. The principal wouldn’t of fought against the red silk bindings even if she could; watching Rarity slam into Twilight with presence and authority was enough to make her skin crawl with pleasure and excitement. Her cock was soaking wet from Twilight’s spit and in no danger of diminishing with the sight of the two girls before her, Twilight wrapped in her schoolgirl outfit and Rarity clad in her dominating leather. The two fell into a rhythm that they both knew well by now, though this time they were able to celebrate it without a wall in between them. As the sound of teenage flesh slapping on teenage flesh filled the room Principal Celestia was a squirming and throbbing mess, desperate for any attention as her body writhed back and forth. Attention that she only received when Rarity stopped her thrusts for a few brief seconds, long enough to pull Twilight’s hair to the point where the girl’s head was near her own. There, the fashionista leaned forward and whispered to her prostitute friend, and whatever she said was enough to make them both grin.

“Whatever you say, ‘Mistress.’” Twilight Sparkle let the words flow from her mouth with profound delight, and she crawled forward, breaking away from Rarity as she clamored forward onto her principal. She kept going and going, even taking the time to drag her tongue across Celestia’s flat belly and over one stiff nipples, moving until her hands were braced on the headboard and she was lifting herself up into a squatting position. By the very end of her movement she had brought her pussy to within inches of Celestia’s face, and it wasn’t long after that Rarity moved to join her. As whore and mistress perched above the pet’s nose and mouth, Rarity let her cock slap gently back and forth over Celestia’s cheeks and Twilight’s voice filled the air teasingly once more. “Your best student is a whore, Principal Celestia. Now watch her get fucked up close and personal.”

Principal Celestia, bound by silk and tense pleasure, merely gave a nervous and excited gulp as her eyes fixed at the purple pussy before her. Every breath she drew through her nose was laced with the intense scent of Twilight’s pleasure, mixed with the familiar scent of her mistress’ cock. When Rarity swung her ivory dick back and forth to cockslap her again Celestia leaned into each strike, and as the fashionista was lining herself up with Twilight’s pussy anew she even leaned forward to nudge the underside of Rarity’s cock with her nose, helping to usher it inside. Anything to prove she was a good pet and worthy for a chance of her own at Twilight’s pussy.

“Oh, darling, you’re so wet!” Rarity cooed, shoving herself inside all the way to the hilt. A long, wet noise accompanied that push, and naturally it sounded far, far more wet to the older woman that witnessed the motion. Rarity cooed as her hips swung gently from side to side, her hands moving to Twilight’s hips and working to hold her steady. “Are you ready, Twilight?”

“Your money, your time.” Twilight Sparkle whispered in aroused response, and glanced back at Rarity with a tiny wink. “Give me all you’ve got, Rarity!”

Principal Celestia’s eyes snapped open even wider as she witnessed the penetration of Twilight up close. Her mistress began to thrust hard and fierce - something that Celestia knew from her own experiences was certainly within the skillset of the dominant fashionista. As Celestia watched Rarity fuck into Twilight’s pussy again and again the older woman naturally took a few blows of her own; Rarity’s swinging ivory sack slapping her against her face once or twice, smearing Twilight’s nectar and driving home the older woman’s submissive position. Celestia groaned and shuddered within her bindings, drooled more from the sides of her gag, and her cock ached in desire as it continued sticking straight from her lap. Lines of precum oozed down the sides, blending with Twilight’s spit and showing just how wildly ready she was. But for the moment...Twilight’s pussy belonged only to the mistress.

Both teenagers above her remained a gasping and horny mess, and though Celestia couldn’t see them she could hear Rarity drift forward and press a wet, aroused kiss onto her friend’s lips. The slurping of tongue upon tongue told the principal it was a kiss born from desire and heated lust rather than romance - after all, Twilight was there to do a job. The entire time their kiss continued Rarity kept fucking Twilight’s raw and ready hole, her ivory cock plunging deep into that inviting fuckhole and stretching her purple slit taut around her shaft. The more she drilled Twilight’s pussy the more soaked it became, and it wasn’t at all uncommon for Celestia to feel drops of nectar crash against her cheeks, her nose, and her throat. All she could do was let those marks of flavor soak against her skin, unable to do so much as wipe them into her mouth.

“Ohh...Twilight...Twilight, I’m about it…” Rarity gasped, tightening her grip on Twilight’s hips. She braced her boots against the mattress and started to thrust even harder, making sure to slap her pet’s face with her sack as much as she could manage. “Get ready, darling, I’m about to...about to…”

“Do it!” Twilight called back in a joyful tone, her own hips rocking back to meet her friend’s thrusts. “You paid for this pussy, so do whatever you want to it! Pay attention, Principal Celestia!” As if the principal could possibly be staring any more intently than she already was.

When Rarity hit her climax, it was one of the rare moments in which an orgasm struck Twilight at just the same moment. The excitement of Celestia watching so close, the joy of being able to be open about her profession to a friend, and just the depraved ramming of Rarity’s cock was enough to drive her to a point of furious release. As her pussy was pumped full of rich white spunk her nethers shivered and spasmed around that cock, suddenly erupting with a wild, hot squirt squarely against Celestia’s features. Her nectar battered the older woman’s face, marked her with a joyful glaze, and completely bathed her in the wild scent of teenage lust. When both girls were finished with their respective spasming Rarity kept herself hilted inside of Twilight, and Celestia could once more hear whispering. Scheming. The mistress had greater plans, it seemed.

“...Rarity, I never knew you were this dirty.” Twilight could finally be heard to whisper back, and that announcement alone made Celestia quiver with pleasure, though not nearly as much as the next thought. “Okay...here goes.”

Celestia’s heart was racing and her throat was tight as Rarity pulled out, working in perfect harmony with one of Twilight’s hands. They worked together so that by the time the fashionista’s cock fell free no cum managed to escape, immediately being blocked by purple fingers. The two women began to move around on the bed, Rarity stepping off to the floor to watch with a smile, and Twilight Sparkle moving to hover herself above Celestia’s rock hard length. When both girls were finally in the principal’s line of sight once more, Twilight knelt above Celestia’s lap and cast her eyes towards the older woman, smirking as she began to speak.

“Your mistress has a message for you, Principal Celestia.” Twilight beamed, one hand moving down to hold Celestia’s shaft at the base, and the other still pressed against her own filled slit. “You’re never allowed to have any pussy...unless she’s been there first.” And with that message delivered, Twilight slid her hand aside and began to push with her nethers. Celestia practically spasmed as she watched Rarity’s cum slide out of Twilight’s hole, effortlessly covering the tip of the older woman’s cock. Thick threads of cream poured out of Twilight from the copious payload, and she did her best to stay balanced while letting it all ooze down across Celestia’s throbbing cock. Rarity settled in close, moving a hand to the back of Celestia’s hair and pulling her face against her own leather-clad chest, cooing as she watched the sight unfold with equal fascination and desire.

“You see, pet?” Rarity smiled, watching as the cum continued to steadily cover Celestia’s length like a piece of fruit dipped in frosting. “Isn’t it much more fun when Mistress gets a slut ready for you?”

Principal Celestia, practically at the breaking point, merely nodded eagerly amidst her twitching, blushing, and whimpering.

 

As Twilight settled down onto her principal’s cock, both Rarity and Celestia were transfixed at how the mistress’ cum gathered around the girl’s purple entrance. It was a slow and creamy penetration that let Celestia know that no matter how much Twilight had squeezed out, there was still far more of her mistress’ essence left inside. She was greeted by a warm coating across every inch of her shaft that was squeezed about her by Twilight’s walls, and the schoolgirl on top purred in delight as she saw the older woman’s blush intensify. Both could tell what a wet and sticky moment it was, and Twilight allowed her hands to drift forward and drag her nails gently across Celestia’s already twitching belly.

“How’s your student’s pussy feel, Principal?” Twilight cooed, knowing full well the gag would prevent any chance at the older woman from responding. She merely giggled after, and started to rock her hips. “Hmm...I’ll take that to mean that you enjoy it.”

Before long, Twilight Sparkle was fucking herself on top of her principal’s cock, riding in long and slow strides meant to tease the older woman. She pulled herself gradually up all the way to the tip of Celestia’s cock, and then slid herself down so slow and slick that she was practically teasing herself. She might have been able to make more money working the glory hole as usual that night, but...this was definitely much more fun. She watched Celestia’s face twist into moments of pleasure and shame as her throbbing cock was ridden, watched her fingers twitch and grip into fistfuls of hair from the spots where her hands were bound, and studied those stiff nipples as Rarity reached out to pinch them and twist the piercings from time to time. Twilight Sparkle might’ve become a whore...but Principal Celestia was a gleeful submissive slut.

It didn’t take long before Rarity moved in to join the fun, and it was rather clear just what she had in mind by the fact that she had claimed a bottle of lube from her nightstand. While she made her way to the foot of the bed she lathered up her already regrown length, making it glisten in the dim light from a healthy dosage of warming juice. She moved forward to kneel in between Celestia’s thighs and just behind Twilight Sparkle, the perfect position for her cock to line up against the rear of her beloved pet. The closer she got, the larger Celestia’s eyes went, until finally Rarity pushed her tip against the older woman’s entrance and wrapped an arm around Twilight’s waist.

“Oof!” Twilight whimpered as Rarity pulled her back down, holding her in place and forcing her to hilt the pet. As Twilight moved her hands up to adjust her glasses, Rarity leaned in close and whispered to the edge of her friend’s ear - though this time, just loud enough for Celestia to be privy to the conversation.

“Dreadfully sorry, dear, but you won’t want to miss this.” She murmured, lifting a slender brow as her cock began to push forward. “Watch her face while I slide into her ass.”

Rarity was right - it was truly a sight to behold. The older woman’s face twisted into a look of pure and unbridled lust as Rarity shoved her length into her tight rear entrance, and only once she had allowed her ivory inches to disappear into that hole did she release her grip around Twilight and let the girl resume her own motions. Celestia had gone from a teased and tormented state to receive almost more attention than any woman could handle - her cock well-gripped by the purple pussy of her prized student, and her ass filled just as deeply by another. Both girls were working in their own rhythm to fuck her in their own way, and they didn’t hinder each other in the slightest. All Principal Celestia could do within her bindings was lean back, get fucked, and drool around her gag.

Both girls threw themselves forward with reckless abandon, Twilight savoring the moment to ride her principal while Rarity drilled Celestia steadily from just behind her. At a certain point Rarity even grasped the lower edge of Twilight’s sweater and lifted it up, allowing Principal Celestia to see those purple, flawless little breasts bounce with every motion. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh was joined only by the noise of their gasps and groans - whether it was Celestia’s as she spiralled into primal madness, Rarity’s dominating grunts, or Twilight Sparkle’s joyful noises as she relished in her work.

It lasted for only a few brief moments, but considering the teasing they had already given poor Principal Celestia it was a miracle she lasted that long. It was Rarity of all people to cum first; thanks in part to the sight of her pet in such glorious delight, and thanks to the fact that her ass was quite possibly the happiest, warmest spot the fashionista had ever known. When she started to cum she pushed herself down to the hilt just like with Twilight, and her back arched as she began to release spurt after spurt within that tight, tight hole.

It was the moment that started all of them down the same path, with Celestia screaming against her gag as she started to flood a particular student’s purple pussy. Her cock throbbed against the sides of Twilight’s hole as she released a torrent of cum, cum that Twilight was quite happy to gobble up with her tender, tight entrance. The schoolgirl slammed her hips down and allowed Celestia’s cream to mix with Rarity’s already filling her, both sticky white delights swirling within her, driving her to a peak of her own. Needless to say, it was a moment in which mistress, whore, and pet were all left spasming in the very height of pleasure, and it wasn’t for a few long moments before anyone was able to speak.

They remained locked in place; Twilight mounting Celestia’s cock as a puddle of cum oozed from her pussy and collected on her principal’s lap, and a similar puddle forming just underneath Celestia’s ass where Rarity still threaded her. Rarity had pulled her arms tight around Twilight from behind, fondling her friend’s bare breasts as she kissed her up and down across her throat, moving occasionally even to press a smooch against her lips.

“This is marvellous, darling.” Rarity purred, and allowed a hand to lower to tease her friend’s clit. Twilight almost immediately spasmed in an aftermath of delight, though managed to control herself as gloved fingers teased her pussy. “And to think, we still have the whole night!”

“Mmm...enjoy the first time rate.” Twilight Sparkle whispered to her friend, and nudged her forehead playfully against Rarity’s own. “Because I’m getting the feeling that you two are going to be putting me through way more than you’re paying for.”

Rarity merely giggled at that, and offered her friend a joyful nod before beginning to pull her shaft free of Celestia. For the moment she let the whore between them collapse forward, landing on the principal’s chest in a half-embrace. Rarity moved to her feet and worked her way to a nightstand, her shaft still dripping cum as she opened the top shelf and pulled out a checkbook with a flashy designer print.

“I’ll leave you a generous tip this time…” Rarity cooed, and gazed at the bed where pet and prostitute were catching their breath. “In the hopes you’ll grace my bedroom again soon.”

Twilight Sparkle merely smiled, and gave her friend a tiny nod before squirming along Celestia’s naked, writhing body. The money was good, and she was enjoying the work...and in that moment it was hard to push aside thoughts of progression within her line of work.

Twenty for her mouth, forty for her pussy? Chump change. Twilight Sparkle could make so much more money by being a housecall whore all through town...and she’d have even more fun doing it.

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business has been going well for Twilight Sparkle. So well that her usual prostitution customers are all out of cash! Guess it's back to the glory hole with her!
> 
> But what's this? In the months since Twilight's been gone, a new girl has started working her hole!

The Twilight Sparkle Scholarship Program  
Chapter Four: Professional Partnership  
-by Drace Domino

Business had been going well for Twilight Sparkle. So well, in fact, that within two month’s time her most frequent customers had been drained of the budgets they put aside for fucking a cute nerdy schoolgirl on the side. Making the change from glory hole cocksucker to full-fledged whore had been a financially wise one for Twilight Sparkle, but the depths of those pockets were limited and she had been putting in plenty of long nights. For the past week Twilight Sparkle had been laying around the house waiting for her cell phone to ring for another romp, but the only time she heard anything it was for invitations that she wasn’t about to accept.

“How about you come over, darling?” Rarity had sent the message along with a few heart and eggplant emojis. “I’m afraid my finances are a little lacking right now, but surely you’d be willing to offer me some of your time in advance?”

Twilight Sparkle did not operate her business like that. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash...it didn’t matter which of her friends tried to contact her for a freebie, she always made sure to turn them down. Why was she friends with such moochers, anyway?! Between the three of them and the various men that she had worked with over the past few months, her phone had been buzzing nonstop - but in the past week, none of it was for a working job. And so, with the knowledge that she had effectively drained the local whoring economy, Twilight Sparkle had no other option but to return to where it all began.

Back to the porn shop. Back to her glory hole. The young lady was dressed that evening in her old glory hole clothes - the uniform she used to wear when she attended Crystal Prep. There was something satisfying about sucking dick while stuffed into that pleated schoolgirl skirt and button-up shirt, as if it was one last poke at the school and the students she was eager to leave behind. After all, if she ever saw any of the Shadowbolts ever again it would be too soon. As Twilight stepped into the shop for the first time in months with her book bag over a shoulder and a smile on her face, she was instantly greeted by the deep purple-skinned woman sitting behind the counter.

“Well well, look who thinks we’re good enough to visit again.” The woman behind the counter sneered a bit, folding her arms across her chest and levelling her gaze on Twilight. The proprietor of the shop had always been a bit gruff and rough around the edges; sporting a scar over one eye and a short mohawk that flowed down into a longer tail. She was young for a small business owner - maybe in her early twenties, and that alone made Twilight fond of her. Another industrious young woman with a good business sense, making money for herself in the world of smut and filth! “Thought you left to be a proper whore.”

“Can you blame me, Tempest?” Twilight offered in response, and casually strolled right up to the counter. She took a quick glance from side to side; the Broken Horn was the same old sleazy place it had ever been. Filthy DVDs from wall to wall, a section with dangling sex toys, and the back rooms that Twilight was intimately familiar with. Twilight drummed her fingers on the table as she looked at her old friend and quasi-employer, and rocked back and forth on the heels of her polished schoolgirl shoes. “There was good money on it, but I always told people I got my start here at the Horn. Speaking of…”

“You want to work the hole tonight.” Tempest scoffed a bit, and even gave a snort that sounded almost horselike. She slowly stretched her powerful arms across her full chest, and stood straight up to showcase how intimidating she could be. A tall, butch girl - and if Twilight didn’t know she had made her plenty of money in the past, she’d be a little frightened. She let Tempest puff herself up for a little bit, and continued playing coy and sweet while the larger girl went on. “Why should I let you waltz right back in here with your little slut skirt after you decided you were too good for this place? Give me one good reason.”

In response, Twilight stretched a hand across the counter, slipped her fingers underneath the larger woman’s chin, and gave her a tiny caress. As with all things Twilight did these days it was profit-minded; and she knew exactly what she was doing to Tempest as she saw the other girl’s nostrils flare and a steady bulge within her ripped jeans start to grow. Twilight’s voice was as melodic as she could offer it; and she even gave Tempest a wink from behind the lenses of her glasses.

“Because I’d be...so grateful…” She cooed, dropping fully into her best flirty tone. She had been forced to rely on it quite a bit since becoming a proper whore; most of her clients didn’t necessarily respond well to her otherwise professional approach. “I could make us both plenty of money...maybe enough for you to take me out to din--”

Twilight’s voice stopped as Tempest snatched a hand around her friend’s wrist. The owner of the Broken Horn gave her a fierce tug; enough to make Twilight jerk against the counter and her skirt to flip up; giving a pervert in the back a nice shot of the purple panties she wore. Tempest leaned her head in close to the other girl as she growled, her voice low and menacing - and clearly showing her arousal.

“...one day, you’re going to make good on all that teasing.” She murmured, before suddenly releasing Twilight once more. With that promise in the air she gestured to the line of back rooms; the stalls set up for people to either view porn in private or - in the case of one certain booth, get their cock sucked anonymously. “Get to work.”

“Thank you, Tempest~” Twilight offered in a sing-song voice that was starkly out of place with her business acumen, and she began to drift towards the back with a hum rising from her throat. She only got halfway there; however, before Tempest Shadow had the last laugh.

“Don’t thank me.” She remarked with a smirk, and gazed across the Broken Horn to the returning employee. “Thank the new girl, if she’s nice enough to share the booth with you.”

“What new girl?!”

***

If Twilight Sparkle ever saw one of the Shadowbolts ever again, it’d be too soon.

It was too soon. As Twilight slipped past the booths and into the secret door leading into the “service” side of the glory hole, she stood with her mouth agape and her eyes wide at the girl that had took her job. In many ways, they looked so much alike. Purple skin, glasses, matching Crystal Prep schoolgirl uniforms, though the young lady in question had silver hair pulled into a pair of pigtails. As Twilight Sparkle glared aghast at Sugarcoat sucking a cock that should’ve rightfully been her customer, the Shadowcolt merely lifted a hand with a finger outstretched, telling Twilight silently to wait a minute.

It was professional courtesy that kept Twilight from yanking the girl out of her booth by the pigtails and finishing the job herself. She was tense and furious as she watched Sugarcoat work; slipping her well-lubed hands up and down a throbbing amber-colored dick, alternating the rotation of her palms in different directions and securing her mouth squarely over the tip. It looked like the blowjob had just begun and it gave Twilight a chance to look at Sugarcoat’s setup...something she was almost instantly impressed by.

Did Tempest pay to have the room extended while she was gone?! That butch bitch. It was bigger than it used to be, and there was even a shelf built to be chest-high when someone was on their knees; a shelf that Sugarcoat had already stretched out her homework and a light snack of apple slices on. There were well-cushioned pads along the floor for her knees, and two soap dispensers on the wall - one with soap, appropriately enough, and the other with lube. It was a nice setup for sure and one that Tempest had clearly invested in for Sugarcoat to reap the benefits. It was hard for Twilight not to feel a little jealous.

Before long, Sugarcoat worked her client to an orgasm. With her hands alternating across that throbbing cock and her mouth securely locked around the head, she coaxed from him a hefty payload of sticky white cum as she made a gentle moaning noise. The man from the other side offered a heavy grunt as his load was unleashed, and when his tip popped from Sugarcoat’s mouth the girl leaned back and smacked her lips together. Twilight watched in awe as the girl opened up her mouth with that overflowing payload of cum, and reached down for her cell phone. She quickly switched it to selfie mode, levelled the shot to leave out her eyes and nose, and turned on the video recorder.

Gulp! She swallowed down that creamy mouthful, opened her mouth to show she had gobbled every last drop, and then promptly began to tap a few buttons on her phone. A few seconds later Twilight could hear the beep of a text message from the other side of the hole, and a man’s voice murmur partly to himself.

“...fuck, that’s hot…”

“Thanks for your business, you can go now.” Sugarcoat spoke without any real trace of enthusiasm, and sat back on her rump. She took a long drink from a bottle of water before finally looking over to the other girl, and lifted her brow in curious fashion. “Why are you here, Twilight? You’re not getting your old job back.”

“W...What?! You?! How? Why?!” Twilight Sparkle was normally packed full of dick on a Friday night, but this time it seemed to be questions that were filling her. She flailed her arms forward to where Sugarcoat sat as big as she pleased, gesturing not only to the girl herself but the shelf, the dispensers, the overall improved and renovated booth. “Tempest built you a shelf?! You’ve got knee pads?! All I got was a lousy pillow!”

“Guess you should have fucked Tempest like you always teased her with.” Sugarcoat gave a quick shrug and a scoff, lifting her nose at the other girl. “Once she realized I didn’t mind sucking her cock, she was more than happy to make things as comfortable as she could for me.”

Twilight blinked, and gave a fierce scowl. She was ready to storm out and complain to Tempest personally before another question hit her, and she pointed at the girl in an accusatory fashion.

“And what was that nonsense with the selfie?!” She demanded, her nose scrunching up. “Just what kind of operation are you running here, Sugarcoat?!”

In response, Sugarcoat rolled her eyes in dramatic fashion. She moved to take hold of a notepad-sized clipboard sitting against the wall and handed it over to Twilight without saying a word. The clipboard itself had a stack of papers and a pen attached to it, and was just small enough to push through the hole. As Twilight gazed down at it, her cheeks grew a deep blush of irritation.

***

Thanks for choosing the Broken Horn’s glory hole for your cocksucking needs! Our talented and beautiful service girl will be happy to give you the blowjob of your life. Please check which services you would like today, and return this form with payment. We accept cash and all major credit cards!

 

Blowjob: $50  
The classic favorite!  
Pussy: $80  
Teenage pussy has never been so affordable!  
Anal: $100  
With this price, it’s like she’s taking it in the ass twice!

Add-Ons:  
Personalized Experience: +$20  
While you enjoy your teenage slut, she’ll loudly moan and beg for more. Please indicate which name or honorific you would like: _______

Momento Video: +100  
After you cum, she’ll take a quick selfie movie and text you the results! This will be either a big swallow of cum or a solid ten seconds of her fingers playing in a cum-filled pussy or asshole! Consider it something to remember her by, and list your phone number here: ______

Thanks again for choosing the Broken Horn for your dick sucking needs today!

***

Twilight Sparkle lowered the clipboard held within a fierce grip, paused for a brief second, and scowled as she gazed back at Sugarcoat.

“...I’m angry that you took my spot, but I’m impressed by your organization and ingenuity.” She admitted in a completely honest, genuinely jealous voice. She gestured towards the clipboard and arched a brow at the other girl, as if she could hardly believe that Sugarcoat was capable of such a thing. “This was your idea, Sugarcoat? I’m positive Tempest Shadow wouldn’t of been this clever.”

“Of course it was my doing.” Sugarcoat beamed in response, and gently turned around on her knees. She moved to face Twilight and lean her back against the wall, right beside the hole where she was awaiting her next customer. The young woman adjusted her glasses in patient fashion, and was clearly more at ease than Twilight was. The girl that had abandoned the glory hole just like she had abandoned Canterlot High might have been the one that put the Broken Horn on the glory hole map, but it was Sugarcoat that had elevated it to a whole new level. “I have a burner phone that I use to send out the selfies and texts to maintain my anonymity, and the credit card deposits go right to the Horn directly. Tempest gives me my cut at the end of the night in cash, and I go home happy.”

“...giving people the opportunity to pay with their card and cash alike probably encourages them to spend more.” Twilight Sparkle observed, and padded closer to the other girl. She dropped down to her knees as she invited herself further in; bracing herself against the knee cushions and gazing down at the clipboard once more. Absently she reached into a pocket and pulled out a pen, and immediately began to make a few notes and edits to the sheet itself. “Though I think your form could stand to have some organization to make it easier for customers to fill out. It should also include a disclaimer that all transactions are final - and a time limit, just in case they take forever to cum. When I was working here every now and again I’d get someone that just couldn’t keep it up, or was intentionally pulling their dick out of the hole to stop from cumming, and then put it back. The customers need to know that sort of liability isn’t on you.”

“That’s...a good idea.” Sugarcoat murmured, tilting her head as she looked at the changes the other girl was making. Twilight was already drawing boxes and tables to make the data entry of the customer’s desires more clear. Sugarcoat smiled a little as she drew a bit closer, unable to resist prodding Twilight for even more info. “What other tips do you have?”

“Well, in the interest of organization you should really have a log somewhere.” Twilight responded simply, and soon flopped back on her rump. She folded her legs underneath her and continued to make edits and notes, before simply flipping the top page over and writing on the back. The sound of the pen scratching along the paper filled the tiny glory hole booth as she worked, jotting down notes and edits at rapid speed. “That way at the end of the month you can evaluate which options the customers seem to like the most. That way you know which of your holes are more popular and might necessitate a higher cost. After all, why get fucked in the ass one hundred times if you adjust your rates by ten percent and only get it ninety times?”

It didn’t take long for Sugarcoat to work her way over to Twilight, kneeling down beside the other girl and looking over her shoulder as she worked. Twilight Sparkle was every bit the brainy control freak she was back at Canterlot High, but it seemed somehow less obnoxious when it was within the parameters of making a glory hole even more profitable. In the notes she listed there were possible methods of increasing the value of her services, suggestions for Tempest Shadow to offer some sort of store promotion, and even an opportunity to purchase used panties through the glory hole. It was an impressive bit of work from an industrious young mind; one that had been in part inspired by Sugarcoat’s own entrepreneurialism. The two girls sat there for another ten minutes before they heard the sound of movement from outside, and saw a pair of jeans hanging out before the glory hole.

“Oh, I guess you’ll need this.” Twilight Sparkle pulled their work page from the top of the clipboard and handed Sugarcoat the rest. Before she had a chance to resist Sugarcoat yanked the pen from Twilight’s hand and started to scribble something down at the bottom of the fresh order form, and quickly moved to pass it through the hole. Twilight just sat in waiting as the new customer made their order; marking off a few options and then returning it with a credit card. Sugarcoat merely giggled as she took the card and started to process it, and while she did Twilight Sparkle looked at the edit she had made to the order form.

“Today Only!” The sheet read in Sugarcoat’s slightly messy, rushed handwriting. “We have two hot teenage sluts working the glory hole at the Broken Horn! If you’d like the other girl to participate in your service today, please add an extra $150 to your order.”

Sure enough, as Twilight looked at the customer’s order form, they were more than ready to accept that option. It was an additional rider onto their ordered package: a run at a teenage girl’s pussy with a celebration selfie afterwards. As Sugarcoat passed the man’s credit card back through the hole and he began to unbutton his jeans, the resident cocksucker looked back to the woman that had started it all, and stretched out a hand with a smile.

“Well, partner?” She asked with a kind smile, easily as sweetly as she had ever looked at Twilight Sparkle. Gone were the days of her bullying Twilight alongside the other Shadowbolts, now she clearly saw her as an equal in a very particular profession. “We’ll split the profits fifty fifty.”

Twilight Sparkle didn’t even need to think about it. It was a fair deal by any estimation, and Sugarcoat had already impressed her. Twilight Sparkle took the other girl’s hand into her own and moved forward to kneel on the other side of the hole as her, looking across the length of a thick, throbbing cock that started to emerge before them. As Twilight and Sugarcoat wrapped their hands around the plump cock they were given, Twilight took a deep breath and shook her head in a slight state of shock.

“I have to say, I’m surprised, Sugarcoat.” She offered, just as the pigtailed girl leaned forward and started to lick the offering from base to tip. “I never thought I’d meet someone that shared my business mind for this sort of thing.”

It could be the start of a very profitable partnership in the industry of getting fucked for money.

***

Twilight Sparkle was eager to talk to her new business partner about the future of their working relationship, but she was also smart enough to know that no client particularly wanted to hear such professional talk while he was receiving the services he paid for. As such, she kept mostly silent as she worked with Sugarcoat, their tongues weaving back and forth across a throbbing length and their hands alternating efforts to grip, squeeze, and tug him. The client hadn’t opted for them to make much noise or call him by a specific title, and so neither girl said much: it was a service that hadn’t been paid for, after all.

It didn’t take long for Twilight to realize that working with another girl made for an easier job. When she pulled her mouth off of that thick and throbbing tip Sugarcoat was there to replace her, ensuring that she’d always have the opportunity to give her jaw a rest when she needed it. The nearby spread of homework on the shelf was enough to tell Twilight that Sugarcoat did much the same thing she used to when she worked the hole, which offered even more opportunities for collaboration. Study buddies? Booth sluts? They could be a great many things together within those four close walls, making a hefty sum while they carried out their school obligations. Why, they could even take turns handling solo clients while the other focused on getting her homework done!

The man on the other side of the hole was savoring it intensely; there was no doubt that two eager little cocksuckers were working on his dick. The firm grips that kept passing his rod back and forth, the unmistakable sensation of two tongues weaving up and down his shaft, the heated breath of two hot teenage mouths rushing air across his length...it was money well spent. He was likely envisioning two greedy cum-hungry sluts competing for tastes of his dick, whispering to each other how much they loved it and how they couldn’t wait to feel him inside. In reality, the whispers going on that he couldn’t hear were drastically different, and much more focused and driven.

“...this was your brilliant idea, so you should decide who takes the creampie and who takes the picture.” Twilight Sparkle whispered against Sugarcoat’s ear. Her lips were glistening with the shared spit of both girls, though neither one of them was particularly aroused by it. This was business, after all! “I will completely acquiesce to your decision, Sugarcoat.”

Sugarcoat drug her tongue across their client’s cock in a long, wet swipe, and as it flicked from the edge of his precum-laden tip she simply carried her lips all the way towards Twilight’s ear, returning her whisper in the same professional tone.

“I’ll take the creampie.” She offered simply, as she held the man’s cock by the shaft and rubbed his spit soaked tip back and forth across Twilight’s cheek. “You’ll need to lick some cum out of my pussy in order to deliver a proper memento movie selfie. Purely professional, of course.”

“Of course.”

With their plan in mind, the two young women did exactly as they said. Sugarcoat stepped up in the booth and turned around to face her lower half to the hole; lifting up her schoolgirl skirt and bending forward enough to make the penetration smooth and easy. Twilight Sparkle was there to help and provide yet another valuable service - lining up a customer’s dick in a relatively confined environment. With Twilight holding his cock by the base and helping him inside of Sugarcoat it was an easy process indeed, and before long the pigtailed girl was bouncing back and forth, slamming her cutely round rump against the wall and taking his cock up to the base.

Twilight Sparkle was given a bit of time off while Sugarcoat fucked the client, so she prepared the burner phone for the selfie and slid herself into position. She moved so that she sat directly underneath Sugarcoat with her head resting just underneath the man’s cock - she could’ve easily helped out by licking it as it drove in and out of the other girl, but that was certainly something that would’ve merited an extra add-on when they designed the new order form. As it was, Twilight just laid back and stared up at Sugarcoat’s increasingly soaked pussy, fucked again and again to the point that some of the girl’s juice fell down to Twilight’s face. She drew in deep breaths of the other girl’s pussy as it was fucked and filled, and it was certainly enough for Twilight to tell that on some visceral level Sugarcoat enjoyed it.

That was good. Neither of them would be whores if they didn’t like sex, after all, but they were both focused enough to keep their mind on the money itself. It pleased Twilight to know that the girl she was likely entering a business partnership with was of the same mind. When the client finally started to work himself to release Sugarcoat fucked him all the harder, slamming her rear back with more intensity until his length finally started to throb and pulse. Twilight took the opportunity to balance the selfie camera as best as she was able; already knowing it would be a bit tricky to record herself eating Sugarcoat’s creampie while keeping part of her face out of the picture. Perhaps they could get Tempest to spring for a garter-mounted thigh camera!

Their first shared client left Sugarcoat’s pussy overflowing with cum, and Twilight Sparkle was there in an instant to start gobbling and slurping. She balanced the selfie camera as best she was able and secured a solid twenty seconds of her working; her tongue moving back and forth, cum oozing out of Sugarcoat’s folds, and two hearty, hefty swallows to show she was drinking it down. Sugarcoat trembled and spasmed while Twilight worked her tongue across the other girl’s folds, and though she couldn’t be entirely sure, it seemed like the girl had a climax from those tender licks. A small one. Probably an aftermath of getting fucked and creampied anonymously.

When Twilight Sparkle sat back up and turned to the order form’s listed phone number, she sent the recorded video along to complete the client’s transaction. Already Sugarcoat was bringing herself down to sit beside her new partner, and had pulled a fresh paper towel from a wall-mounted unit, dabbing her pussy to clean up some of the cream before handing it over to Twilight. As their client walked away Twilight was busy wiping off her mouth, and she flashed a bright and cheerful smile to Sugarcoat.

Probably the most sunny and pleasant smile she had ever given in the industry. She was a girl that enjoyed her work; of course, but nothing gave her quite so much pleasure than realizing that she had a potential new coworker that shared her values of pleasure for profit.

“Sugarcoat, I think the two of us can work very well together.” She offered, and stretched out a hand for the other girl to shake. “What do you say? Mind if I share the glory hole with you for a few weeks?”

“I think this is the beginning of a mutually beneficial partnership.” Sugarcoat didn’t even hesitate as she pressed her hand into Twilight’s, sealing their arrangement with a firm shake. “I look forward to expanding our business together!”

***

Two mouths were better than one. In one short week Twilight Sparkle had learned as much, and Sugarcoat had helped her tremendously during that time. It was nice being back in the old glory hole again, and even better having a fresh perspective to help keep her on the most profitable track. And by the end of the week, Sugarcoat had convinced Twilight to make good on one of the promises she had been teasing for months.

“Fuck, that’s nice...keep at it, you little cumdump sluts…” Tempest Shadow hissed between her teeth as she reclined in her office chair in the Broken Horn’s back room. She had closed up shop early because it was a slow day; likely because most of her shop’s visitors had spent their money at the glory hole and its brand new set of services. It gave the store’s proprietor a chance to enjoy herself, so she didn’t care all that much. As Tempest spread her legs all the further apart she took a tight fistful of hair belonging to both girls, and forced Twilight and Sugarcoat’s mouths harder against the base of her dick. “This is how you get what you want, whores.”

Twilight Sparkle and Sugarcoat both knew their business. They knew how to get what they wanted. Neither one of them corrected her; though, since the thick-cocked owner of the Broken Horn had still been good to them. Letting them run their business while only taking a small cut was a good deal by any estimation, and her cock was easily the best one they had serviced that day. It was...a hell of a lot bigger than Twilight had expected, to be honest. She would’ve put money on Tempest being all talk and no show, but the scarred woman was packing nearly ten inches in her pants. Ten inches that were now covered in spit shared across two different girls, and were positioned to drive down deep into Twilight’s mouth. As Tempest lined up her enormous tip against Twilight’s lips she offered a particularly wide and wicked smile, just before thrusting herself forward and slamming her cock deep into the girl’s mouth.

“I’ve wanted to facefuck you since the first day you walked into my shop.” She announced simply, and then proceeded to do precisely that. Sugarcoat watched for a few seconds as Twilight was forced to bounce her mouth up and down on Tempest’s cock; seeing her cheeks fill and her throat bulge, and lines of spit cascade down the corners of her lips. After briefly nibbling her bottom lip Sugarcoat dropped her mouth down to Tempest’s sack, and she worked to help Twilight by spreading her tongue back and forth across the larger girl’s heavy, hanging balls.

It didn’t take long - it never did between their shared talents. When Tempest finally came she made sure to do it squarely into Twilight’s throat - just as she had promised to do many times in the past. Twilight Sparkle was left with her body quivering in a state of strain and pleasure as she felt her throat coated in the warm nectar of the other woman, and soon she felt Sugarcoat’s tongue moving back and forth across the edges of her lips, cleaning up any of the spunk that flowed past. Twilight merely stared through her glasses at the Broken Horn’s owner, drinking mouthful after mouthful of rich, heavy cum before finally letting the tip flop from her lips. She finished off the girl’s payload with another swallow, and then offered a tiny cough before flashing her gaze at the mohawked girl’s features.

“There. Remember your part of the bargain, Tempest.”

“You know what we want, Tempest.” Sugarcoat responded in turn, linking an arm around her new business partner’s waist and standing alongside her in solidarity. The owner of the Broken Horn, as stoic and strong as she was, didn’t mind relenting. She gave the pair of girls a small shrug, turned at her desk to face her computer, and promptly brought up a shopping website.

“All right.” She conceded. “Which cappuccino machine did you want for the booth again?”

Already, Twilight’s new partnership was paying big dividends. She could only imagine where things could go from here!

End of Chapter Four.

**Author's Note:**

> Glory hoooooooooles. One of my favorites. :3c
> 
> [Peep me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
